<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mankai's Dark Side by MarshMugi_Kana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602675">Mankai's Dark Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana'>MarshMugi_Kana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone is here but not everyone is useful lmao, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when everyone thought that everything is in peace now that Izumi and Masumi are together, Izumi made a decision that ruined their so-called "peace" and the hidden secrets and issues finally arises</p><p>No I'm not lying about the tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Usui Masumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Juuza/Hyoudou Kumon, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tachibana Izumi/Usui Masumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't attack me, not everything is my ship HAHAHAH I just really wanted to make a really dark and problematic A3 fic (I wasn't able to reach the darkness I wanted but oh well it's still pretty dark XD)<br/>Follow me on twitter @marshmugii if yall wanted some MasuIzu and BanTsumu moot huhu</p><p>Oh and by the way, I'll start elaborating on the trigger warning at the start of the chapter since I'm telling you, it'll be pretty long.</p><p>And I won't be focusing too much on the nsfw scene considering they aren't really the main focus and I suck at writing those :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“So how’s the life as someone’s boyfriend?” Itaru teased Masumi and all could Masumi do is smile. He did finally had the girl of his dreams after all.</p><p>“Still the same. We loved each other since the beginning, I knew it.” Itaru just rolled his eyes. </p><p><em>‘No. She finally give in to you, you mean.’</em> But Itaru decided to keep it in himself.</p><p>“Really? I mean, she seemed stressed these past few days. Are you guys in a fight or what?” Sakuya asked Masumi.</p><p>“Nope. It’s just that a lot of girls are starting to be more and more clingy to me. So annoying.” Masumi stood up. “Let’s continue the practice. We have to at least lighten her baggage.” Everyone in Spring troupe just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Masumi held Izumi’s forehead again. “You’re burning up.”</p><p>“Sorry that I can’t do much for the company at my state.” Masumi guided Izumi to her bed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle them to gain your love over and over again.” Izumi lightly laughed.</p><p>“You’re already what I only love. Oh, and curry!” Masumi smiled at her.</p><p>“Wow, I lost to curry again.” Izumi then held Masumi in his sleeves.</p><p>“No, you won over the curry. I love you that much, Masumi.” Masumi blushed and was about to kiss Izumi when she stopped him.</p><p>“I’d like to kiss you too, but I don’t want you catching anything from me.”</p><p>“I did catch your heart though.” Masumi leaned his nose on Izumi’s cheeks. It was her turn to blush.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant!” She pushed Masumi off her face. Masumi laughed again.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll make you some food. I’ll be back.”</p><p>“What?” Izumi pouted. “Can’t you just make Omi do it?”</p><p>“Nope, you might not love me anymore.” Masumi then pouted as well.</p><p>“Hey, like my love for you was that shallow. Just call him then make me warm here.” Izumi opened her blanket. Masumi blushed and look away. “Yeah. I’ll call him first.”</p><p>After Masumi left her room, Izumi immediately checked something and hid it. “Now now. We don’t want Masumi knowing about this.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sakuya froze upon what he saw. Is this for real?</p><p>“Director, that’s a lot of chains and ropes huh…” Izumi’s eyebags are starting to get more darker.</p><p>“Oh Sakuya, good night to you too.” Izumi dropped everything she holds in front of the stairs and hold her back. “It’s heavy.”</p><p>“What’s that for?” Sakuya asked as he was about to reach for some, but Izumi flicked his hand.</p><p>“Sorry Sakuya! I didn’t mean it.” She then took Sakuya’s hand to check.</p><p>“Oh no. Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” Sakuya hid his hand and smiled to Izumi. He felt chills upon feeling someone’s gaze.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh no. I don’t want him to hurt the director because of this.’</em>
</p><p>“I think you should get some rest.” Sakuya said in a hurry and run somewhere. Izumi just nodded.</p><p>“It’s not what you think! Don’t hurt the director.” Tsumugi just wiped Sakuya’s tears that are starting to form and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“I know. You love Tenma too much to even care about Izumi anyway.” Tsumugi’s eyes are void of life, and that make Sakuya’s body tremble. Tsumugi just laughed lightly and whispered to Sakuya’s ear.</p><p>“Why are you trembling so much? You want me to do it to you badly here? We’re outside~” Tsumugi starts to feel Sakuya’s ass, and that made him tremble in fear even more.</p><p><em>‘Tenma… help…’</em> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Taichi shook Tenma’s shoulders so hard. </p><p>“Tenma! Just tell me where Yuki and Muku went again!”</p><p>“I told you,” Tenma pushed Taichi off him. “I have no idea where they went. They always just come home drenched in blood.” Taichi then starting crying again.</p><p>“I can’t take it anymore. I want them to stop….” </p><p>“The hell happened to you? You used to not care.” </p><p>“I-“ Taichi gulped and wiped his tear though they still continue to leave his eyes.</p><p>“The more I tried to forget, the more it haunts me. I… finally burst, I guess.” Tenma sighed and walked towards the door.</p><p>“Suffer by yourself. It’s your fault.” Tenma left Taichi on the floor and left his and Yuki’s room. He didn’t expect to see Omi waiting for them.</p><p>“I’m honestly surprised you’re still alive.” Tenma could only stare at him.</p><p>“Yuki and Muku’s weak compare to me.” Omi then took out a cigarette and that made Tenma flinch.</p><p>“Since when?” Tenma took his handkerchief.</p><p>“Ever since Taichi starts hurting himself over the fact that Yuki is killing people that are too close to him.”</p><p>“Oh so it was before Muku helped him in his killing spree.” Tenma stood behind the railings, besides Omi.</p><p>“Why aren’t you stopping them?” Omi asked.</p><p>“Simple. I don’t wanna die.” </p><p>Silence came after that. Only for them to hear a faint moans and groans. It came from Izumi’s room.</p><p>“Yuck. Do we really have to hear them having sex?” Tenma’s expression changed when he realized something.</p><p>“Holy shit, they’re having sex while we’re chilling here?!” Omi just laughed because of the look in Tenma’s face.</p><p>“Not just them.” Omi pointed at something using him thumb. Although Tenma knew he would regret looking, he still did. And regret isn’t the only thing that he’s feeling.</p><p>“Fucking Tsumugi…” He saw Tsumugi holding Sakuya’s head while Sakuya is kneeling on the ground. Tsumugi looked at them and smirked.</p><p>“Fucking hell this is clearly rape.” Tenma was about to run off when Omi stopped him.</p><p>“Can you see the look in Tsumugi’s eyes? Do you want Sakuya to die? He can easily slit his throat or stab him right there.” Tenma looked at Tsumugi again only to notice something shining. A knife.</p><p>Tenma’s eyes started to be filled with tears because of frustration.</p><p>Tenma and Sakuya used to be together. Not until he saw Sakuya initiating a kiss with Tsumugi. He broke up with him, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Sakuya anymore.</p><p>“You asked me why I never stopped them right?” Tenma said, still staring at Tsumugi and Sakuya.</p><p>“It’s because I get what they feel.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Yuki is trying to push Muku off, but he was just clearly stronger than him.</p><p>“Hey now Yuki, I’m helping you with Taichi, right?” Muku said as he licked the blood off Yuki’s cheek.</p><p>“Oh that. Okay fine.” Yuki just let Muku do whatever he wanted. It’s for Taichi. Everything is for Taichi.</p><p>Muku starts stroking Yuki’s cock, he doesn’t want to, but Muku is helping him to still be with Taichi. To still be with him, meant that the police never knowing that these two high school kids are out here killing college girls.</p><p>Muku held Yuki on the back of his head. “You know what to do, on your knees.”</p><p>Muku loves Yuki. But Yuki loves Taichi. When Muku found out that Yuki is killing everyone that tries to flirt with Taichi, he decided to help him. If the police found out about this, Yuki will go to jail after all. And Muku wants to be with Yuki wherever he goes, from the dorms to their jail cell.</p><p>“Muku, it hurts.” Yuki’s tears are starting to form as Muku is trying to push himself inside Yuki. </p><p>“Oh dear, I’m so sorry.” Muku said softly but the smirk on his face never wore off. There’s something about Yuki’s pained expression that attracts Muku.</p><p>Muku then is finally inside Yuki. Yuki tried to ease the pain himself by thinking it was Taichi.</p><p><em>‘Taichi, my love… I’ll be home to your arms after this…’</em> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re not gonna sleep, at least eat. No one wants you dying of stress.” Omi handed some food in front of Taichi. But he feels so weak to even reach for it. Omi noticed that and went ahead and feed Taichi.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Omi knows he’s not okay but he wants to hear exactly what Taichi feels.</p><p>“Terrible. Guilty. I just want to hide here so Yuki and Muku won’t hurt anyone anymore.”</p><p>Omi continues to feed Taichi as tears starting to form in Taichi’s eyes.</p><p>“But what can I do… haha… I can’t stop them. I can’t hurt them. My fault for even loving Yuki in the first place.” Omi handed some tissues to him</p><p>“It’s not like it’s your fault for falling in love.”</p><p>“Well, if I just stopped there and never confessed, then maybe Yuki wouldn’t be obsessed.”</p><p>They both went silent after that. Omi doesn’t know exactly how to console Taichi. He knew that Taichi is carrying the lives Yuki and Muku ended. Maybe surrendering can help him, but he himself doesn’t want that to happen. He doesn’t want to ruin their lives as well.</p><p>“Here, try this.” Omi handed some medicine in front of Taichi.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“For you to be able to sleep,”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki…” All Tenma could do is sigh. </p><p>He was already sleeping when the door swung open, only to revealed Yuki who looked like he showered himself with blood and cum.</p><p>“Did Muku forced you to have sex again?” Tenma asked Yuki as he started to strip Yuki off his clothes.</p><p>He’s not gonna do anything to Yuki. Just cleaning him and his clothes. Not everyone in Mankai knew that he and Muku are murderers and he doesn’t want to drag other people in their troupe member’s mess.</p><p>“How many did you kill this time?” Tenma said as he search for new clothes for Yuki.</p><p>“Only two.” Yuki sat on the floor buck naked. Tenma sighed. ‘Only two he says, like he just tear off 2 pieces of papers.’ </p><p>Tenma then noticed Yuki starting to shake. He’s getting his obsession attack again.</p><p>“Taichi… I wanna see Taichi.” Yuki starts murmuring to himself and Tenma immediately starts looking for Yuki’s medicines. Chikage just gave it to him casually, it honestly looks suspicious but it’s been working everytime.</p><p>“TAICHI!” Yuki almost run off outside their room but fortunately, Tenma was able to get a hold of him.</p><p>“Hey, Taichi wouldn’t want to see you like that. Here, drink this.” Yuki then took the medicine at it worked fast. Yuki then sat down on the floor again.</p><p>“Thank you.” Yuki could only held into his own forehead.</p><p>“Yeah sure. Let’s get you to the bath first.” Tenma wrapped Yuki in a towel and led him to the dorm’s bathroom.</p><p><br/>
---</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, everyone is on the dining table like nothing happened. Like Yuki didn’t came home filled with blood and cum everywhere on his body. Like Tenma didn’t have to wash Yuki and his clothes in secret. Like Tsumugi didn’t force Sakuya on anything. Like Taichi didn’t break down in front of Tenma again.</p><p>But one thing is different. Masumi and Izumi wasn’t there.</p><p>“Where are they?” Itaru asked Sakuya who just entered the dining room.</p><p>“I knocked multiple times on director’s room. But no one answered.” Everyone went silent after that. Sakyo could only sigh.</p><p>“I don’t forbid romance, but I hope they’re not forgetting their responsibilities.”</p><p>Right after Sakyo spoke, the door swung open. It reveal Izumi who is panting a little and had smudges of blood on her shirt. Some of them immediate run on her side. But she ignored everyone and walked straight to Sakuya and held his shoulders.</p><p>“Find a replacement for Masumi. He won’t be standing in the stage anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warnings: blood, mention of porn dvd, mention of incest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got really excited because the fic is finally done but I'll still post it really slowly lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“What?” All of the said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait before that, explain the blood.” Sakyo told Izumi. Izumi just looked at her shirt and looked at them again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Are you injured or what?” Sakyo tried to press the issue only for Izumi to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, okay? It must’ve been paint or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me director, I’ve seen a lot of red paint and blood enough in my life to know that it’s blood.” Omi retaliated.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi just sighed. “Okay, it might be blood, but I don’t care about that right now. I’m not injured. Sakuya.” She faced Sakuya again.</p><p> </p><p>“Try recruiting someone to replace Masumi.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait a minute! Where’s Masumi?!” Sakuya asked Izumi, and that made Izumi let Sakuya go.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I need to know! Masumi is important to me! He’s a member of my troupe and he’s like a brother to me!” Now it was Sakuya’s turn to hold Izumi’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, you don’t need to know-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Mr. Usui?” Itaru calling Masumi’s dad stopped Izumi in her tracks. She then suddenly run into Itaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah director chill. I was just kidding.” Itaru raised both his hands and revealed that Itaru wasn’t calling anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Director, where’s Masumi?” Sakuya repeated his question. All Izumi can do is lower her head and bite her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>She tried running away but Omi caught her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Director! Where’s Masumi?!” Sakuya shouted again and Izumi then finally faced him.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let anyone see Masumi again! We both agreed to this! He’s mine and I won’t let anyone take him away from me!” Izumi tried to escape from Omi’s hands but no luck, because Omi only tighten his grip onto her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Itaru starts walking towards Izumi.</p><p> </p><p>“I said what I meant! I won’t let anyone get close to Masumi.”</p><p> </p><p>They could hear a loud slap across the room. That was Itaru’s palm making a contact with Izumi’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Give Masumi back.” Itaru said with a cold tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no.” Izumi and Itaru stared at each other longer. Everyone went silent, until Taichi broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, director… Can you at least assure us that Masumi is really okay with this, that you’re taking care of him?” Sakuya glared at Taichi.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? If Masumi really wanted this, should we really stop them? Can we even report that as kidnapping?” Taichi lowered his head.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma clicked his tongue. “Man I’ve had enough of people becoming criminals.” Tenma muttered to himself. Yuki only glared at him, and Tenma rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Back to the original topic,” Sakyo suddenly said, “If that wasn’t your blood, then whose? Don’t tell me you actually had to hurt Usui just so he could agree with you.” Izumi glared at Sakyo.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill myself before I could hurt Masumi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t.” Omi looked at her with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma only gulped. An idea on where that blood came was on his mind but he’s so scared of confirming. <em>‘Isn’t Yuki and Muku enough?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Director, I don’t want to speculate but uh,” Tenma started talking “Did that blood came from a third party?”</p><p> </p><p>Izumi could only stare with Tenma with eyes void of life. That send chills to most of them. Tenma sighed again. ‘Oh God I’m so tired dealing with yanderes.’</p><p> </p><p>Sakyo shook Izumi’s shoulders. “Leave this place. I know where you could go where police won’t find you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” That’s what Omi could only say.</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you I agreed with what Tenma said?” Izumi said to Sakyo.</p><p> </p><p>“Then explain the blood! You said you weren’t injured. You said Usui isn’t injured either-“</p><p> </p><p>“I only said that I wouldn’t hurt Masumi. I didn’t say he wasn’t injured.” Sakuya’s eyes started to form tears. He walked slowly to Izumi, held her hand, and was down on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg you director… Izumi… Tell me where Masumi is…” Sakuya’s light sobs are what filled the whole dorms.</p><p> </p><p>“Stand up Sakuya. I won’t.” She flicked Sakuya’s hands and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Citron walks towards Sakuya and patted his back for comfort. Sakuya then embraced Citron.</p><p> </p><p>Sakuya feels like he lost a huge part of himself. Masumi isn’t just a troupe member for him, Masumi knows everything about Sakuya that Sakuya won’t let anyone know.</p><p> </p><p>Especially the deal with Tsumugi.</p><p> </p><p>Masumi was his biggest support system. With Masumi missing, he just doesn’t know what to do anymore. And he feels more lonely than before.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi took the sleeping and exhausted Sakuya from Citron’s arms. “I’ll tend to him.” Tsumugi carried Sakuya and brought him into his room. Citron let Tsumugi take Sakuya, not knowing the things Sakuya went through because of Tsumugi.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma could only stare badly at Tsumugi. He wanted to take Sakuya away from him, but he know he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsuzuru!” A lot of people suddenly gathered as Tsuzuru suddenly collapsed. Kazunari was shaking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, are you alrig-“ Before Kazunari could finish his sentence, Tsuzuru suddenly coughed blood. All they could do is stare. Chikage was the first one to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi, Tasuku, help me bring Tsuzuru to Chigasaki’s car.” Omi and Tasuku nodded and help Tsuzuru stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Where’s Itaru and Sakyo?” Banri tried looking around but those two really suddenly disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“I never heard them say anything.” Azami said, trying to look around too. Azami’s eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the conversation earlier. ‘Would he really let director away for murder?’</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?” Juza asked Azami. Azami then snapped back to his senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… oh… Nothing. Must’ve been me still hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should eat more. Don’t be like Taichi who’s getting thinner.” Juza then took Azami’s arms back to the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, did something happen to Taichi? He’s so quiet than the usual these past few days.” Juza was taken aback by Azami’s question, he could only evade his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. Must’ve been in his family or something.” Azami only nodded, not pushing the issue more.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Here. Looks like that one wasn’t okay, huh.” Chikage handed a bunch of drugs to Tsuzuru.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Omi and Tasuku?” Tsuzuru asked as he reached for the medicine.</p><p> </p><p>“I left them at the dorms. We can’t let them know about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Chikage and Tsuzuru are currently in one of Chikage’s hideout, the one that Hisoka never knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, and thank you.” Chikage said while sitting in front of Tsuzuru.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s our deal anyway. Besides, I was helping Yuki with your experiments.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I just asked Tenma if the medications are working, he just said yes. He must have been still pretty suspicious about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did handed the medications out of nowhere. Did you even told him how you knew about Yuki and Muku?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. He doesn’t need to know. As long as I don’t report the two of them, he doesn’t really care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reporting them to the police is just pure hypocrisy anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there in silence, and then Tsuzuru stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel much better. You’re really good at this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do have to make sure my test subject doesn’t die,”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… I knew it, so adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Muku is currently at the second floor of their dorms, staring at Yuki talking to Azuma at their courtyard. He held his cheeks while looking at the one thing he desires the most.</p><p> </p><p>“Muku.” Muku looked at Juza and Kumon who looked like they both just went out of bath. Muku just smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Ju-chan, Kyu-chan.” He went back to stare at Yuki. Yuki looks very uncomfortable and Muku notices that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Ah. Even that look of his face that screams ‘stop staring at me’ is so adorable.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Muku, Tenma told me Yuki came home full of blood and cum again. What did you do?” Juza looked at Muku with threatening eyes. But Muku won’t budge with that. He finally over came the point of being scared of almost everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what it looks like. We murdered someone, I had sex with him. The usual.” Juza then took Muku’s collar. Kumon tried to go between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to have to push you from here so that you’ll stop whatever you’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nii-chan, let Muku go.” Kumon tried pulling Juza away from Muku but Juza was just clearly strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on. So no one will finally be in your way with Kyu-chan. No one knowing your deepest secret.” Juza pulled Muku near him and the pushed him aside, but not too strong to make Muku stumble.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go Kumon.” Juza put his hands inside his pockets. Kumon walked towards Muku.</p><p> </p><p>“Muku… The offer is still up. If you still want run away with us-“ Muku raised one of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And leave Yuki here? No thanks. You two should just go on and leave us behind here.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Muku walked past through Kumon and entered Tenma and Yuki’s room. Only Tenma was inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Tenma asked as soon as Muku went inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You swear Kazu and Misumi really don’t know about this?” Tenma rolled his eyes on Muku.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you, I don’t want to drag other people in a mess that wasn’t mine.” Tenma picked up the magazine he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you really should leave with Kumon and Juza. Them, finally starting a lovers’ life, and you finally leaving your murderous side behind.” Muku raised one of his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Again.” Muku is so tired repeating himself. “Leaving Yuki behind? No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then bring him with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like he would agree leaving Taichi behind.” Tenma just rolled his eyes, again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh I’m so tired dealing with everyone when I have my own problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you mean Sakuya and Tsumugi?” Tenma glared at Muku who is now smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“I did saw Tsumugi and Sakuya making out on the courtyard the other day too. Your fault for letting him go.” Muku lightly thrown something towards Tenma and when he saw what it is, he only glared at Muku.</p><p> </p><p>“Love looks like a hard thing but it’s actually very simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t plan on becoming like you.” He did say that, but the number of time Tsumugi got murdered in Tenma’s mind cannot even be counted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Your loss.” He left the cutter to Tenma and left the room. Tenma collapsed on his bed and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are things like this? I just want to be with Sakuya again.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to leave, don’t you?” Tsumugi looked at Tasuku who is busy with something.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are my best friend! You know exactly how I feel.” Tasuku wants to punch Tsumugi for smiling so brightly at him, but everyone knows he just cannot hurt Tsumugi.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t leave you two here.” Tsumugi then frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You want to see me have sex with Sakuya live?” Tsumugi laughed. “I’ll give you a dvd later if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell that is what I meant.” Tasuku looked at Tsumugi disgustingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can’t stop me if Sakuya agreed to me doing this to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tasuku’s eyebrow furrowed. “Agreed? What agreed? You literally blackmailed the two of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you could have run away from it.” Tsumugi held Sakuya’s sleeping face. Tasuku immediately hold Tsumugi’s arms before he could do anything more than that. Tsumugi pouted at Tasuku.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you I’d do something disgusting to Sakuma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone who could vividly see how bright he is wants to at least mess him up once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone is as twisted as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. Haha.” Tsumugi then stood up. “I’ll ask Omi to bring me some food. I never got the chance to eat well because of Izumi.”</p><p> </p><p>Tasuku rose his eyebrow. “Since when did you start casually calling Director with her first name?” Tsumugi looked at Tasuku innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing wrong with that? I mean, we are way more closer than everyone thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey just what do you mean-“ Before Tasuku could finish his sentence, Tsumugi left the room. Tasuku only sighed and looked at Sakuya who looks so peaceful sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I couldn’t protect you from Tsumugi. I’ll find a way someday, I promise.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, tell me if you think I should tag more.<br/>Thank you guys for your support huhu drop em comments and kudos and it'll be really great if you recommend this to other fans, I kinda want it to be popular considering it's a longass fic lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning: Blood, Chasing, Attempted Murder, Slight Assault</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan on uploading the chapters on random times HAHAHAAHAHA<br/>Follow me @marshmugii on twt uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Weird. I can’t get a hold of Masumi’s dad. Is he that busy?” Citron tried to press multiple keys on his phone again but to no avail.</p>
<p>“Here, Citronia. At least eat something.” Guy handed some tea and biscuits in front of Citron. They are currently in Sakuya and Citron’s room.</p>
<p>“Just leave it there. I’ll deal with this first.” Guy sat in front of Citron and looked at him with worry. Citron felt Guy’s gaze at just sighed.</p>
<p>“Everyone in Spring Troupe is a mess right now. If I don’t get myself together, we might lose each other.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason to take care of yourself.” Citron rolled his eyes and aggressively took some biscuits into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Guy. I’m gonna order you something.”</p>
<p>“Go on.”</p>
<p>“Look for Masumi’s family. Don’t show up to them. Just check what are they doing right now. And don’t you ever let anyone know that we don’t know where Masumi is right now.”</p>
<p>“We won’t search for Usui?”</p>
<p>“Juza said he, Banri, and Azami will take the job. Banri actually wanted to take the whole Autumn Troupe with him but Taichi is in no condition to even go to school, Omi had to take care of him, and for some reason, Sakyo is missing. Same with Itaru.” Citron just sighed again.</p>
<p>“Had to be the mother of the troupe now that the father is missing in action.” Citron laughed lightly and drank some of the tea.</p>
<p>“Did Utsuki and Minagi went home already?” Guy asked Citron.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Tsuzuru looks better than before but Chikage and I insisted that he should take some rest.”</p>
<p>“Is Sakuma still with Tsukioka?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I did check on them earlier, looks like he was really taking care on Sakuya so I just left him be.”</p>
<p>Guy just went silent. He didn’t know exactly what to say. Tasuku and Tsumugi aren’t that talkative with each other these past few days. And sometimes, he feels sudden chills whenever he’s with Tsumugi.</p>
<p>Guy stood up. “I’ll take this back to the kitchen first. Do you want more?” Citron just shook his head. “I’m full.” Guy just looked at him. “Alright, if you say so.” </p>
<p>Guy went to the kitchen and did the dishes. Not just his and Citron’s, but everyone’s. Looks like no one took the cleaning duty today. When he was done, he walked back to Citron’s room but noticed Azuma in front of Azami and Sakyo’s room. Azuma noticed Guy’s gaze and looked at him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh Guy. Were you about to visit Your Highness?” He slowly walked towards Guy.</p>
<p>“Yes. I had to look out for him, he might neglect his health at this rate.”</p>
<p>“He and Chikage are the only functioning members of Spring Troupe right now huh?” Guy just nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll head to the room for now. Good night, make sure you also take some rest.” Azuma waved at Guy.</p>
<p>“I will.” Guy then entered Citron’s room again.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>At least a week later…</p>
<p>“She hasn’t left her room for days already.” Juza said to Azami and Banri.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I can hear mutters.” Banri added.</p>
<p>“And stomach growling.” Azami said.</p>
<p>“Sorry that was me. But the mutters came from her.” Juza said.</p>
<p>“Dude eat something first!” Banri looked at Juza badly.</p>
<p>“Not in the mood.” Juza answered.</p>
<p>“What, you and Kumon fought?” Azami asked him.</p>
<p>“No.” Banri’s face lit up because an idea came into his mind.</p>
<p>“You and Muku did, no?” Juza just clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>“I actually said that as a joke. Never thought I was right.” Banri said to himself.</p>
<p>“What did the two of you fought about?’ Azami asked.</p>
<p>“You guys don’t need to know.” Banri just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>They were quiet in front of Izumi’s room until they heard loud panting from the stairs. They looked at each other and run towards the stairs. They found Sakuya there.</p>
<p>“Hey man, you alright?” Banri caught Sakuya in his arms. Before Sakuya could answer, he looked past Banri, where Tsumugi is.</p>
<p>“Tsumugi…” Sakuya muttered to himself. Tsumugi just smiled at him.</p>
<p>“What happened to my Sakuya?” Tsumugi asked Banri as he was about to reach for Sakuya’s hand. But for some reason, Banri felt like he should block Tsumugi from Sakuya.</p>
<p>“Hm? What’s wrong Banri? Let me see my boyfriend.” Tsumugi is still smiling at Banri.</p>
<p>“No…” Banri bit the lower part of his lips. “You’re not the Tsumugi that I knew anymore.”</p>
<p>Tsumugi lightly laughed and held Banri’s cheeks. “Love changes people, dear. Maybe Sakuya changed me?” Banri wants to remove that smile off Tsumugi’s face. It’s not the smile that he once loved anymore.</p>
<p>He’s not the Tsumugi that he loves anymore.</p>
<p>“Sakuya, you’re burning up.” Azami placed his hand on Sakuya’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Tsumugi, I don’t want to speculate, but what the hell are you doing to Sakuya these past few days?” Banri glared at Tsumugi.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to do this, but Sakuya is an important friend to him. And out of everyone, he is the most vulnerable right now. </p>
<p>Tsumugi just stared at him. Banri took the chance to tell Azami and Juza to bring Sakuya into Banri and Juza’s room for a while.</p>
<p>“Why would I even? I love Sakuya more than anything.” Tsumugi leaned his face a bit towards Banri. “More than you ever loved me.”</p>
<p>Banri’s eyes grew wider as Tsumugi pulled back. “How the hell did you even knew about that?!” Tsumugi laughed at him.</p>
<p>The laugh that he always desired to hear. Same sound, but with different feeling. </p>
<p>“You’re pretty easy to read to be honest.” Tsumugi walked towards Banri again, only for Banri to walk backwards.</p>
<p>“Do you still love me, Banri?” Tsumugi asked him softly. Banri could only gulped.</p>
<p>Banri’s back hit the walls and Tsumugi kabedoned him. “You still love me don’t you,” Tsumugi used his index finger to lift Banri’s chin. “My dear Banri Settsu?”</p>
<p>Banri stopped functioning. He’s feeling way too many emotions right now. Desire to have Tsumugi, desire to push Tsumugi, desire to embrace and kiss Tsumugi, everything is all about Tsumugi.</p>
<p>“You love me, I just know it.” Banri stares blankly at Tsumugi.</p>
<p>Ah, he really do.</p>
<p>He pulled Tsumugi into a deep kiss. He didn’t know what the heck did Tsumugi did to make him fall into his knees again.</p>
<p>He felt Tsumugi’s smirk while they’re kissing, but he doesn’t care anymore.</p>
<p>‘What am I supposed to do again? Why am I here again…?’ </p>
<p>“Tsumugi!” </p>
<p>All of sudden, Tsumugi isn’t in front of Banri anymore. Tenma keeps slapping Banri left and right.</p>
<p>“Hey dude, you alright?” Banri came back to his senses.</p>
<p>“Yeah… the fuck just happened?” Banri held his forehead.</p>
<p>“Dunno, suddenly see you kissing Tsumugi out of nowhere.” Banri then look around to search for Tsumugi, and he’s still there, wiping some blood off his face.</p>
<p>“Bad Tenma. You should respect people older than you, you know?” Tsumugi smiled after spitting out some blood.</p>
<p>“First you seduced Sakuya, and now even Banri? What? You gonna try that to me too?” Tsumugi laughed at Tenma.</p>
<p>“I didn’t seduced them. These kids wanted me for some reason. Right, Banri?” Tsumugi smiled at Banri. All Banri could do was evade Tsumugi’s gaze.</p>
<p>“You… pedophile! Groomer! Rapist! Disgusting!” Tenma keeps insulting Tsumugi but all Tsumugi did was smile at Tenma.</p>
<p>“Give Sakuya back to me.” Tenma took Tsumugi’s collar. Banri tried to calm Tenma down but he just couldn’t do it.</p>
<p>“Give Sakuya back? But he wanted to be with me.” Tsumugi looked past Tenma. “Right, Sakuya?”</p>
<p>Tenma immediately looked back only to see Sakuya who is having a hard time standing up, behind him is Azami and Juza who are forcing him to go back to bed. </p>
<p>Tenma finally let Tsumugi go and he ran towards Sakuya. This is the first time they were this close after they had broken up.</p>
<p>“Saku-“ Tenma was about to reach for Sakuya but Sakuya walked past him and went to Tsumugi.</p>
<p>Tenma’s face was filled with pain and horror. This was the second time Sakuya chose Tsumugi over him. He didn’t want to face that again but here they are.</p>
<p>“Blood…” Sakuya tried reaching for Tsumugi’s face, but Tsumugi held his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, it’s nothing.” He kissed Sakuya’s hand. Banri looked away from them.</p>
<p>‘Even though I desire for Tsumugi harder than anyone did, it was blatantly obvious that I could never have him.’ </p>
<p>Juza and Azami looked at Tenma who’s only looking down. Azami was about to walk towards Tenma when he suddenly spoke.</p>
<p>“You really don’t love me anymore Sakuya?” He refused to look at Sakuya. He’s scared about the idea that Sakuya might look at him with eyes void of love.</p>
<p>“Tenma I’m sorry-“ </p>
<p>“That’s not what I want to hear!” Everyone was shocked with Tenma suddenly yelling.</p>
<p>“I’m giving you a second chance. You can either stay with Tsumugi, or come back to me.”</p>
<p>He wants to stop whatever he was saying. He looks so desperate it’s so annoying. But what can he do? He just want Sakuya to be with him again.</p>
<p>Before Sakuya could answer, Juza and Azami suddenly ran off to somewhere. Tenma and Banri looked at each other and ran towards to where they went.</p>
<p>“Director! Come back!” Juza was chasing Izumi who escaped from the second floor using some ropes.</p>
<p>“Tenma! Asked for someone to check Director’s room for some clues about Masumi!” Tenma nodded at Banri and went to Kazunari, who he first saw and looked like he just came home.</p>
<p>“Woah TenTen! Stop dragging me!” The exhaustion in Kazunari’s face is so visible but Tenma dismissed that.</p>
<p>“No time to rest! Director finally came out of her room, time to look some clues to where she might have hidden Masumi.” Tenma and Kazunari passed the place where they left Sakuya and Tsumugi but they weren’t there. Tenma just shook his head as he tries to focus on the issue on hand.</p>
<p>“Holy heck! Did director really lived in this dump for days?!” Kazunari reacted as soon as he saw the room. Her clothes are everywhere. There’s also a lot of ropes and chains. A lot of blood smudges, a messy collection of Izumi and Masumi’s photos. And the weirdest one yet is,</p>
<p>“Whose clothes is this? Looks too big for her.” Tenma opened the clothes and horror filled his face.</p>
<p>“It’s filled with stab wounds and blood.” Tenma said as he examines the clothes.</p>
<p>“Did… did Izumi did all of that?” Kazunari and Tenma looked at the door that revealed Tasuku, Azuma, Homare, and Hisoka.</p>
<p>“We don’t know! She just came out of her room. Juza, Banri, and Azami are chasing her right now.”</p>
<p>Tasuku looked at the three other adults. “I’ll chase after them. Which direction did they go?”</p>
<p>If it wasn’t a serious issue, no one would have asked Tenma for directions. But everyone is getting desperate.</p>
<p>“I think they turned on the first corner on that side.” Tenma was just pointing places he’s not entirely sure if it was right.</p>
<p>“I’ll get my motorcycle. You guys continue to look for clues or what.” Tasuku immediately run off, and for some reason, so did Hisoka.</p>
<p>Azuma and Homare entered the room and covered their nose.</p>
<p>“The blood stinks. It’s like she hid a body here or something.” Azuma said as he tried to wave the smell away.</p>
<p>“I so hope she did not. We might be labeled as murder accomplices or something.” Homare said and that made Tenma gulp.</p>
<p>‘Right. I am a murder accomplice. They’re with a criminal right now and they don’t even know.’ </p>
<p>“Found something? You were spacing out.” Azuma walked towards Kazunari.</p>
<p>“Oh… It’s just that I’m really tired but I doubt knowing something like this exists can even make me go to sleep.” Kazunari tried to sit down but immediately slips. Tenma was trying his best not to laugh</p>
<p>“Huh, what’s this?” Kazunari picked something up. A piece of paper.</p>
<p>Everyone circled around Kazunari as he examines it.</p>
<p>“I love you so much Masumi. I don’t care about this world anymore. I just want you. No one will take you away from me…” Kazunari said everything out loud.</p>
<p>“Was someone threatening their relationship?” Homare asked. The three of the just raised their shoulders.</p>
<p>“The last time we saw them, they were so happy like they don’t have any problem.” Tenma answered.</p>
<p>“Maybe they were that good at hiding the problem.” Azuma said and stood up.</p>
<p>“We should look for more clues.” The other three only nodded.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Banri, Juza, and Azami are panting too hard and loud as they run.</p>
<p>“Where the hell did she go?!” Banri shouted in frustration. They were able to see Izumi just a few moments ago.</p>
<p>“I never thought she can run that fast.” Azami said as he held onto his legs.</p>
<p>“She might be just hiding somewhere.” Juza said as he starts approaching the bushes.</p>
<p>“Careful, Juza. She might have a weapon.” Azami warned Juza.</p>
<p>“She did?” Banri asked.</p>
<p>“Not sure. But I did notice she was holding onto something.” Azami answered.</p>
<p>They went quiet and they start to search aimlessly in the surroundings. After that, they heard a motor from not too far.</p>
<p>“Tasuku!” Azami yelled. Hisoka heard them and told Tasuku to stop.</p>
<p>They parked in front of those three and walked towards them.</p>
<p>“Where is she?” Tasuku immediately asked.</p>
<p>“We lost track of her as soon as she turn this way.” Tasuku clicked his tongue. They went silent, thinking of what to do, when Hisoka suddenly run away.</p>
<p>“Oi Mikage! Where are you going?!” Tasuku had to yell because Hisoka was fast gone.</p>
<p>“I noticed something suspicious!” Hisoka yelled back without looking back. The four of them looked at each other and nodded. Tasuku rode his motor again and motioned Azami to come with him. Azami then rode the back of the motorcycle.</p>
<p>“Let’s try looking for her first here.” Juza just nodded at Banri.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Yuki, Muku.” Those two tried to run away before Hisoka noticed them but it was too late. Hisoka was simply faster than them. They didn’t faced him.</p>
<p>Hisoka’s eyes tried to adjust to the darkness and noticed the state Muku and Yuki are in right now.</p>
<p>“Why are you guys covered in blood? And what are those? Girly bags?” Those two didn’t answer and just faced him quietly.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, Yuki swung his knife out of nowhere. “How the hell did you noticed us?” </p>
<p>Hisoka evaded the attack and held Yuki’s arms. “You guys know nothing with moving carefully in the dark.” Hisoka moved to the side as he felt Muku trying to attack him.</p>
<p>“Let my Yuki go!” Hisoka pulled Yuki hard and slammed him into Muku. Yuki got lightly stabbed at his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Yuki!” Muku tried to ease Yuki’s pain but Yuki just flicked Muku hand.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Let’s go.” Yuki tried to grab Muku’s hand and run away but Tasuku used his motorcycle to block Yuki and Muku’s way.</p>
<p>“Muku! Yuki!” Azami immediately went down and ran towards them.</p>
<p>“Azami don’t get closer to them!” Hisoka warned him but Muku immediately went to Azami’s back at pointed the knife at his neck.</p>
<p>“Mu-“</p>
<p>“Let me and Yuki go or I’ll kill Azami!” Muku warned everyone as the knife got too close to Azami’s neck that he started bleeding.</p>
<p>Hisoka and Tasuku only stared at Azami and Muku, trying to think of a way to get Azami.</p>
<p>“Yuki, call Taichi. We’re leaving this place.” Azami’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Where the hell are you two going and why are you going to bring Taichi with you?!” Azami yelled. He might look like he was about to lose composure, but he was actually trying to find a way to get out from Muku’s grasps. He never knew Muku was actually this strong.</p>
<p>“Leaving… with Taichi…” Yuki stared at Muku blankly.</p>
<p>“Yes Yuki. It’s finally the time to leave this place where you have a lot of competition with Taichi. It’s time to have him for yourself. You do whatever method you could have think of to bring him with us.”</p>
<p>Yuki nodded and ran away. Tasuku was about to stop him when Azami suddenly screamed.</p>
<p>“Aw. I missed.” Muku smiled as he took the knife out from Azami’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Try stopping Yuki and I promise, I won’t miss Azami’s neck.” All Tasuku and Hisoka could do is glare at Muku.</p>
<p>Yuki was smiling as he ran towards the dorms.</p>
<p>“Finally. I can leave this shit hole of a place with you, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeaaaaaah I dunno if I'm still tagging right or what HAHHAHAHA tell me if you think I forgot to tag something aight? Kudos, comments, and recommendations are so much appreciated thank you guuuys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't wanna spoil but *sigh*</p><p>Trigger Warning: Mental Breakdown, Murder, Suicide, Drugs, Blood, Mention of Incest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know pissing someone off is actually funny *chuckles*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Citron answered the call impatiently.</p><p>It’s already been a week since Guy took off so of course he got impatient.</p><p>“They don’t seem to know about Usui missing.” Citron’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“The hell? Ugh. Don’t go home just yet. Maybe they knew something and just putting up a front.”</p><p>“As you wish.” Citron turned the call off at sat in front of Chikage and Tsuzuru who are in the floor of Citron and Sakuya’s room.</p><p>“What did he said?” Chikage asked Citron.</p><p>“Well apparently they still don’t know about Masumi being a missing child.” Citron reached for the food in the table and realized something.</p><p>“Where’s Sakuya?” Tsuzuru raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“He didn’t sleep here again? Hasn’t he been with Tsumugi too much?” Tsuzuru said.</p><p>“Finding comfort to his boyfriend, maybe.” Chikage said as he drink some juice.</p><p>They noticed Citron getting quiet so they looked at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Tsuzuru asked.</p><p>“It should be around this time that Juza gives me info about director.” Citron stood up. “I’ll go meet them.” Citron left the room. Tsuzuru looked at Chikage like he was asking what to do.</p><p>“Go with him. I’ll go back to my hideout for a while. I think I needed something.” It was Chikage’s turn to leave. Tsuzuru cleaned up after their mess first before following Citron.</p><p> When Tsuzuru came by Izumi’s room, he saw them being messy and also covered his nose.</p><p>“It’s so dirty! Is it alright if I cleaned this mess?! It’s annoying me!” Tsuzuru exclaimed as he entered the room. Tenma immediately shushed him.</p><p>“Why?” Tsuzuru asked but didn’t have to hear Tenma’s answer. He noticed Kazunari dozing off on Azuma’s lap.</p><p>“Well it’s my fault for dragging him here.” Tenma said as he scratched the back of his head. Tsuzuru sighed. </p><p>“I’ll bring him back to his room.” Azuma and Homare helped Tsuzuru in carrying Kazunari while Tenma continue sharing some information to Citron.</p><p>“Man, he did get heavy.” Tsuzuru laughed as he made his way to Kazunari and Muku’s room, but he didn’t expect to see Misumi suddenly jumping from the corridors.</p><p>“Woah! Misumi! What the hell?! Something might have happe-“ Before Tsuzuru could continue scolding Misumi, he saw that he stopped someone.</p><p>It was Yuki who is carrying an unconscious Taichi. Misumi looks very serious, like he’s trying to threaten Yuki.</p><p>“What the hell is going on…?” After Tsuzuru asked himself, his eyes grew wide in realization. Before he could react, Kumon suddenly ran out of the room where Misumi came from and leaned on the grills.</p><p>“Kumon!” Tsuzuru called him out. Kumon looked at him with a terrified look while shaking. Tsuzuru looked at him with worry.</p><p>“Hey… what’s wrong?” Tsuzuru tried to comfort Kumon by patting his back.</p><p>“I…” Kumon looks like he was hesitating, he looked at Tsuzuru again and noticed Kazunari. Before Kumon could asked, Tsuzuru already spoke.</p><p>“He’s alright. Just sleeping. I was actually about to bring him to his room.”</p><p>“Ah… we should lay him down first.” Tsuzuru nodded as Kumon held Muku and Kazunari’s door open.</p><p>“Hm? Muku’s not here?” Kumon froze on his place. Not knowing that Tsuzuru was faking his obliviousness. </p><p>Kumon didn’t knew what to do. Tell Tsuzuru the truth, like how he was forced to tell Misumi everything? Or not say anything since Tenma said that other people should not be involved anymore.</p><p>“Whatever. I needed to go back to Director’s room.” </p><p>“Huh? Why?”</p><p>“She already left the room. And everything is a mess.” </p><p>“Ah, can I join you?”</p><p>“I guess so…? But how about Yuki and Misumi?”</p><p>Kumon evaded Tsuzuru’s gaze. He was confused. He didn’t know what to do. Where’s Juza when he needed him at a time like this?</p><p>While waiting for Kumon’s answer, Tsuzuru left the room and heard a loud scream. He leaned on the grills and saw Misumi who’s kneeling in front of Yuki, holding his bleeding shoulders.</p><p>“Misumi!” He and Tenma reacted as they ran downstairs together with Citron. Azuma and Homare told them they’ll get some first aid kit.</p><p>Tsuzuru immediately went to Misumi’s side and tried to stop the bleeding using the sleeves of his jacket.</p><p>“Yuki, where the hell are you taking Taichi?” Tenma said as he glared at Yuki.</p><p>“What you guys are hoping for is finally happening. Me and Muku leaving this place, with my love…” Yuki said as his smile but with eyes void of life.</p><p>“I told you to leave with Muku, Kumon, and Juza. For the four of you to start a new life. I never told you to bring Taichi with you. He can’t leave his family here.” Tenma tried to reach for Taichi but Yuki backed down a little and pointed his knife at Tenma.</p><p>“I’m grateful that you shut your mouth with what Muku and I are doing, but this is the end of it. I’ll kill you if you won’t let me and Taichi go.” Tenma is being careful with what he’s supposed to do with Yuki.</p><p>Does he regret shutting his mouth? At this moment, probably.</p><p>Yuki felt a presence at his back and immediately moved sideways and faced Kumon and Omi. Omi is bleeding, a lot. Much worse than Misumi. Azuma and Homare finally came and immediately treated Omi and Misumi.</p><p>“Damn you Yuki… Give Taichi back.” Omi said while glaring at Yuki.</p><p>“No. He’s mine. Shut the fuck up and just die there!” Yuki yelled at Omi, then he faced Kumon. “You little traitor, want Muku to get caught or something? Want me to spill the beans?” Kumon gave back Yuki’s glare. He sighed. He really didn’t know what to do while Juza was gone.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sorry nii-chan.’</em>
</p><p>“Fine. I don’t care anymore. Tell the world that I love my brother that way. I just don’t want you taking away Taichi from here. He doesn’t want that, remember?” Kumon’s expression soften. He hated how things are going right now. He’s dealing with Yuki and Juza is not here.</p><p>Yuki is running out of options. He’s mind isn’t functioning well as it used to be. The thought of leaving this place with Taichi is what’s filling his mind.</p><p>“Yuki!” He heard someone screaming his name. It was Muku being held by Tasuku.</p><p>It’s like all hopes have crushed him. If they were able to apprehend someone who’s stronger than him, how about him and Taichi who was on his back?</p><p>“Muku…” Yuki started shaking. Tenma’s eyes widened. It was his usual attacks. He immediately ran towards their room.</p><p>“Yuki you bastard don’t you dare move from that place!” Tenma yelled while looking back.</p><p>Yuki’s mind is starting blank. He can’t feel anything but Taichi. He’s head is empty except the thought of Taichi. </p><p>“Fucking hell Muku you useless piece of shit! Everyone in this place should die already! Leave me and Taichi alone!” As he started wailing, he accidentally dropped Taichi. He immediately ran beside him and caress his head.</p><p>“Oh God, Taichi I’m so sorry. Stay with me. I love you, I love you. You’re mine, no one else. Mine, mine, mine… only mine…” Yuki continued to murmur to himself.</p><p>Tenma came back while panting hard. He looked at Yuki and walked towards him.</p><p>“Yuki, let’s talk about this first. With everyone, calmly.” He handed Yuki’s medicine. “Drink this first. You had your attack since before you came back, didn’t you? Taichi would not want to be with you in that state.” Yuki glared at Tenma badly to the point that he looked like he was about to attack him, but Tenma only looked at Yuki with soft expression.</p><p>“Yuki, c’mon.” Yuki’s shaking hand reach for Tenma’s hand and drank the medicine. Tears then came running down from his eyes. Tenma kneeled in front of Yuki and embraced him. The unconscious Taichi still on Yuki’s lap and arms.</p><p>As Tenma was consoling Yuki, he glared at Muku and started speaking. “You went too far again Muku. Stop using Yuki for your own selfish desires.” Muku could only roll his eyes.</p><p>“You bastard, I don’t wanna hear shit from you. Yuki, let’s leave this place.” Muku said as he tried to free from Tasuku.</p><p>“I… I don’t want to leave Taichi here.” Yuki said between his sobs.</p><p>“Then bring him with us! That’s not a problem!” </p><p>“Fucking hell it is!” Omi retaliated while Azuma tried to stop him from moving.</p><p>“Taichi never wanted Yuki to be like this! Taichi never wanted YOU to treat Yuki like that for him! He only wanted Yuki’s affection, that was enough! But why did the two of you go around killing people who are literally just talking to him?!”</p><p>Muku scoffs. “Oh so now you guys are complaining. You four only used to watch in the side, not caring for all the lives we fucked up, and now you all will act like saints now that the beans have been spilled? OH HIPOCRASY!” Muku glared at Tenma and Omi, then smirk.</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t care anymore. Cuz whatever happens, whether you guys report us or what. I’ll still be with Yuki. Right, dear~?” Yuki’s expression was filled with despair and he shook Tenma using his shirt.</p><p>“Tenma don’t please! I don’t want to be separated with Taichi! I don’t wanna be left alone with Muku!” Tenma didn’t know what to say.</p><p>He’s been protecting Yuki and Muku. Now that everyone knew what they were up to, was he still supposed to protect them or do the right thing?</p><p>He could only evade Yuki’s gaze. If it’s possible, Yuki’s expression got filled with more horror.</p><p>“TENMA!” He slammed his fists back and forth on Tenma’s chest and continued crying.</p><p>“I don’t want to get separated from Taichi! I just want to be with him! I don’t want anyone take us away from each other! Tenma! Help me!”</p><p>Suddenly, Tenma couldn’t feel anything. He looked at Yuki again, only to see Taichi stopping Yuki’s hands.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll be with you. We’ll be together, always.” Taichi smiled at Yuki. Yuki’s tears stopped falling as Taichi held his face.</p><p>“Is… that true?” Taichi nodded. Yuki smiled and hugged Taichi.</p><p>Tenma almost sigh in relief, until Muku screamed again.</p><p>“Taichi you bastard!” Tenma looked at Yuki and Taichi again and his eyes widened.</p><p>Taichi stabbed Yuki from the back. Taichi still didn’t let Yuki go.</p><p>“T-tai..” Yuki said while his voice are getting weaker. Taichi let Yuki go as he removed the knife.</p><p>Taichi smiled as he stabbed himself. Yuki smiled. Taichi then kissed him.</p><p>“I told you, we’ll always be together.”</p><p>After that, both of them fell down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warnings: Stalking, Murder, Cheating, Drugs, Panic Attack (?), Rape</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakuya covered his ears, trying to not listen to everyone’s screams and cries. Tsumugi noticed it and wiped his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want this anymore. I just want to see Masumi again. I just want to be with Tenma again.” Tsumugi pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw. You don’t want to be with me?” Sakuya glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I detest you Tsumugi. Stay with Banri or whatever.” Tsumugi pinched Sakuya’s cheeks that are drenched in his own tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous of earlier? I already apologized, didn’t I? And besides, you also did cheat with Tenma.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t. You force me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? I just said something and then you kissed me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop twisting the story!” Tsumugi just laughed at Sakuya again. He grabbed Sakuya at the back of his head and kissed him deeply. Sakuya was struggling to get away but Tsumugi was stronger. After Tsumugi let go, Sakuya aggressively wiped his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so dirty. I feel so disgusted to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi continued searching for something inside Izumi’s room and smirked as he found a mini box.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kinda disappointing how dumb my troupe members are. I mean, how come they never moved Izumi’s bed this far?” He placed Izumi’s bed to where it is originally. He grabbed Sakuya’s arm and walked out of the room like they were never there.</p><p> </p><p>Sakuya saw how everyone was circling Taichi and Yuki, trying to revive them and carry them to Tasuku’s car, how Hisoka knocked Muku out and carry him somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s move while they still don’t know where we are. And try screaming for help or escape, you’ll know what will happen.” Sakuya just nodded and evade his gaze away from the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi went into a different route to go outside the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Sakuya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll know when we reached that place.” Tsumugi said, not looking at Sakuya yet never letting him go.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi and Sakuya continued to walk in the dark, turning into corners, going down, going up, passing through some parks and cars. Sakuya is starting to feel tired and started panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Food…” He said as he held his knees and pant. Tsumugi went to the vending machine that was at least 2 or 3 meters away from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink this first. We’ll be going to a place where there’s a lot of food anyway.” Sakuya just nodded and drank the energy drink that Tsumugi handed him. After he closed the cap, Tsumugi tugged his hand again.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not resting?” Sakuya said with a pained expression.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I even let you rest when we do it.” Sakuya rolled his eyes as he heard Tsumugi laugh.</p><p> </p><p>After almost 10 minutes of walking, Tsumugi suddenly stopped in front of a house. Sakuya raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is thi-“</p><p> </p><p>“Sakuya.”</p><p> </p><p>All Sakuya could do is stare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kazunari scratched his eye and yawned. Everyone who’s at the dorms went to the hospital. As for Muku, Hisoka brought him to his and Homare’s room. Hisoka volunteered to stay at the dorms and guard Muku.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Explain everything, Hyodo Jr. and Sumeragi.” Tasuku crossed his arms. The two of them are sitting at Yuki’s bed while the others are either standing, sitting on Omi’s bed, Taichi’s bed, or the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki and Taichi are both still unconscious, Omi is sitting on his own bed, and Misumi and Azami was already treated so they can move freely now.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma was about to start speaking but the door suddenly burst open, it was Juza and Banri.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Nothing?” Citron asked them.</p><p> </p><p>“We tried looking around the whole Veludo Way. No Director, no Masumi, and still no Sakyo and Itaru.” Banri reported. He looked around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Where’s Chikage and Muku?” Banri gulped before continuing. “And Sakuya and Tsumugi?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to tell something about Muku.” Tenma sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My bad.” Banri said as he closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Chikage told me he have to do something with work before I was able to meet with Tenma and the others in director’s room.” Tsuzuru answered and they just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried contacting Tsumugi but I can’t seem to reach his phone.” Azuma answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Did the same with Sakuya. Same results.” Citron answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I… see…” Banri answered in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>Banri sat on Taichi’s bed, stared at him and sighed. Juza was about to stay standing besides Tsuzuru when Tasuku gestured him to sit down beside Kumon. He looked confused but just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain. Everything. To when it all started up to today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go first.” Tenma volunteered. “I did see everything before my eyes after all. Including the first time Yuki murdered someone.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> “Haven’t you been with Taichi too much these past few days?” Yuki stopped everything he was doing and faced Tenma with a disgusted expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuck. Don’t tell me you’re jealous? I’m so telling your boyfriend.” It was Tenma’s turn to look at his disgustingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell that’s what I meant.” Tenma rolled his eyes. “You’ve been either starting practice late or leave early for him. I’m surprised Taichi hasn’t scold you—wait, can he even scold you?” Tenma looked at his with doubtful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he can.” That answer shocked Tenma.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like he wants to get away from me…” And Tenma now looks more confused. Taichi? Leaving him? Yuki? Looks like getting sad? Too much information.</p><p> </p><p>Before Tenma’s head could burst, the door opened. It revealed Taichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Yuki, I knew you were here.” Taichi said while smiling. Yuki smiled back and walked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need something?” Tenma furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yuki? As in Yuki Rurikawa? Smiling that soft? Talking that soft? Holy hell don’t tell me even the land’s gonna get soft too?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uuhh… I was thinking if it’s alright with you that I have to go somewhere today for school?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenma raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘The fuck? It’s alright with you? Did he really need Yuki’s permission? I mean I’m telling Sakuya where I go just to update him, not for him to dictate my every move.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuki’s expression changed. “Is that bitch again there?” Taichi frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no need to call her bitch. That’s rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I not? She did nothing but cling to you and stare at you in a disgusting way.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God you’re so oblivious.” Yuki placed his palm on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just join you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… uh… if that’s what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You don’t want me you join you again?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you worry that I don’t trust you, no. I trust you. I don’t trust her though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Embarrassed that what you brought is a boyfriend and not a girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki, that’s not that either. I don’t meant anything when I agreed. I was just thinking that you might be busy and you even placed me in your busy schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m not busy. I’ll always have time for you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, if you say so. I’ll just give you the details later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Ah wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenma rolled his eyes. Did he really have to watch Yuki and Taichi’s drama and kissing scene?</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Taichi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehehe. I love you too, Yuki.”</p><p> </p><p>Taichi then left after that.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell was that? Aren’t you being too tight to Taichi?” Yuki rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If you saw how clingy that bitch is, you’ll also guard Sakuya, 100% sure.”</p><p> </p><p>That was one of the clues that slapped Tenma that things might turn out the way they are now.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki enough!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Are you leaving me? Don’t you love me anymore? Are you choosing me than her?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenma glared at the ceiling. He was already asleep but did he really had to hear Yuki and Taichi argue over the door?</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki oh my… you know that’s not what I meant. You went overboard this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“She looked like she was about to strip you if we’re all not around.”</p><p> </p><p>“She literally just turned her head to me to ask something.”</p><p> </p><p>“To ask to have sex with you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“God no!”</p><p> </p><p>Tenma stood up of the bed with his eyebrows furrowed. Yuki’s being too possessive in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So? What? Are you leaving me for her?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Of course not. I love you too much to even do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, like never show up to her face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki I can’t. She’s my groupmate. My grades will be jeopardized if I did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Then how I about I make sure you’ll never see her face again?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenma can’t take it anymore and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys know the time? 3 fucking AM. I want to have some rest. And I think you two need that too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tenma’s right. Good night Yuki.” Taichi reached for Yuki’s head and kissed his forehead. Taichi waved at Tenma and walked down stairs. Tenma was about to scold Yuki for being too possessive when he noticed how happy Yuki is.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, I really love you Taichi.” Tenma just sighed and grabbed Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>“Get changed and go to bed. Gosh, I’m so tired.”</p><p> </p><p>It was already obvious in that one line Yuki dropped. Why didn’t he noticed? Tenma wanted to punch his past self and tell how stupid he is.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Igawa, just drop me here.” Tenma said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? It’s too far from your dorms.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I needed to see something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright I’ll wait-“</p><p> </p><p>“No need. I’ll be fine.” Tenma didn’t wait for Igawa’s response and left the car.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing around the uni, Yuki?” Tenma was at least 10 meters away from Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to where Yuki was staring. It must have been the girl that Yuki and Taichi are fighting about.</p><p> </p><p>He squinted his eyes to see it better and holy fuck he wanted to punch Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of the girls who are well known for having a really dramatic love story and everyone knows how much she and her boyfriend love each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki was jealous of her? Man, Yuki’s really possessive it’s getting creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>He left after that.</p><p> </p><p>Days have passed and Tenma always notice how Yuki has been on uni until Taichi comes home. He’s been wondering if Yuki is still even going to school. So he asked Muku.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Yeah he is. Maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, his grades have been going down but I’m always seeing him go to school, eat lunch with him, and go home with him.” Tenma squinted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me he’s cutting classes then go back to school to avoid your suspicion?”</p><p> </p><p>“May…be?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really know what to do with Yuki. He just decided to watch over him for the next few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he should have done something. Then, maybe the first murder could have been prevented. It’s not only Taichi who has been carrying all the lives that Yuki ended, Tenma does too.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? He’s not here?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenma went to where Yuki usually stays to watch over Taichi and the girl. He tried looking for him again but no luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God. Maybe he never went again here after realizing that she wasn’t a threat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo Tenma!” Tenma looked for who called him. It was the boyfriend of that girl.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Tenma greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw my girlfriend?” Tenma raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she actually wanted me to take her home because she feels unsafe the past few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” Is all what Tenma could say. Not like he can expose Yuki like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, thank you. I’ll try looking for her again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Good luck.” Tenma and the guy waved at each other goodbye. Tenma then decided to just went home, but for some reason, the population of the place grew larger today. And of course, as usual, he got lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother fucker…” He tried calling for Sakuya but there was no signal.</p><p> </p><p>He just decided to walk aimlessly. Maybe he could find the way out that way.</p><p> </p><p>At least 5 minutes of walking, he turned to a dead end. He was about to go back when he heard people arguing. He was supposed to ignore that but he realized that the voices came from Yuki and the girl. He cursed and ran towards them.</p><p> </p><p>But it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“You! Bitch! Die! Die! Taichi is mine you stupid little mother fucker! Stop flirting with him! Mine! Mine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki stop!” Tenma reached for Yuki’s arms that are stained with blood. Yuki didn’t face Tenma and only stared at the dead body.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki what the hell?! What were you thinking?!” Tenma continued to scold Yuki and yet he’s still not facing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yu…ki?” Tenma turned around and saw the scared face of Taichi.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki turned his face as soon as he heard Taichi’s name. He smiled and ran towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Taichi! Aren’t you proud of me? I actually killed the bitch that has been annoying you!” Taichi didn’t knew what to do but reach for his handkerchief and wipe the blood of Yuki’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Taichi what the fuck are-“ Tenma started but was cut off by Taichi.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll know if you really did a great job if no one knew except me and Tenma about what you did.” Tenma looked at them with disgust and horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Taichi what? Why are you-“</p><p> </p><p>“I have some spare clothes with me. How about I change you first?” Taichi asked Yuki, ignoring Tenma.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Yuki smile brightly at Taichi. Taichi brought his clothes out and strip Yuki off his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma closed his eyes and sat on the ground. Debating what the hell was he supposed to do. He was scared. Someone important to him just murdered someone in front of him, for a very stupid reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home Tenma. We don’t want anyone seeing the three of us here. We might become suspects.” Tenma glared at Taichi and just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“We are accomplices. Yuki is the murderer. Of course we are suspects.” Yuki grabbed Tenma’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“If Taichi says we’re leaving, we are leaving.” He then dragged Tenma out of the place.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>3 weeks have passed and yet there are still no clues as to who killed her. Tenma, Yuki, and Taichi acted like nothing happened when they are with the others. But in reality, it’s been hunting Tenma and Taichi.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma sat down on his bed, still can’t sleep, while his roommate is sleeping soundly, knowing that no one is finally on their way with Taichi.</p><p> </p><p>He get out of the room, thinking that maybe he needed some milk to get him to sleep. That’s when he encountered Omi on the kitchen, looking for something.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Tenma. It’s just you, luckily. Can’t sleep too?” Tenma nodded at Omi.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe milk can help me or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least that’s your only problem.” Tenma raised his eyebrow, then looked at Omi calmly as he realized what he was looking for. First Aid kit.</p><p> </p><p>“Taichi’s been hurting himself these past few days. I don’t know if Yuki knows this, but…” Tenma gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“By any chance, did-“</p><p> </p><p>“Did Taichi told me something? Yeah, he told me everything the two of you saw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Omi-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I already promised Taichi to keep my mouth shut.” Tenma sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get going.” Tenma just nodded to Omi as he left.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tenma stares at Taichi who is doing his schoolwork. They are currently on a café near the school. They have a long break before classes starts so they decided to hang out. He noticed how Taichi’s scars in his arms are increasing in number and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you really should have left Yuki.” Taichi stopped whatever he was doing and glared at Tenma.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” And continued what he was doing. Tenma rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s obviously for the best. How many victims have he killed already? Three Taichi, three.” He said in an annoyed way, trying his best not to say it in a louder voice because someone might found them out.</p><p> </p><p>“S-so?” Tenma rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no one why are you acting so cool when in fact, you’re also scared and traumatized with what was going on.” Taichi glared harder at Tenma.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m right. C’mon, look at your arms.” Taichi tried to extend his sleeves more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not acting cool or anything. I decided to stay my ground if I still want to be with Yuki.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still want to be with a murderer?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love him Tenma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence came after that.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he decided to only move when it was already too late?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tenma dropped everything he held upon seeing two people that’s full of blood enter their room.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck… Muku?” Muku smiled brightly while still holding Yuki on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did you do? Did you actually help him kill someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I did.” Muku’s smile is not fading while hugging Yuki and placing his chin on Yuki’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“And guess what?” Tenma raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re together.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Taichi please let him go already!” Taichi ignored Tenma’s pleads and continue placing the books from where he got them.</p><p> </p><p>“Taichi!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in a library, Tenma. Don’t yell.” Tenma placed a palm of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point! Are you really okay with Yuki cheating with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not cheating if I let him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my- Taichi Nanao!” Tenma messed with his own hair. He’s getting more annoyed and annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t compare me to you that let Sakuya go like that because he kissed Tsumugi.” Tenma grabbed Taichi’s collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I am in the right mind to discard people who are making fun of me. What? Are you enjoying being toyed with Yuki like that?” Taichi flicked Tenma’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“He loves me. That’s why he’s with Muku for now. You don’t understand, Tenma.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenma shook his head. “No. I understand more than anyone. That you are letting Muku use Yuki.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I already did my best to wake Taichi up that he has to stop Yuki. He ignored me. Then at least a week ago, he finally burst to me and begging me to help him.” Tenma still looking down as he finished everything he has to tell them. Everything he knew about Yuki and Muku.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been trying to push Taichi to finally break down so he’ll ask for help, he needed that.” Omi started. “But he was so stubborn. He thought if this can calm Yuki and make him happy, then sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, I see.” Tasuku placed his palm on his chin. “What about the medicine that you gave him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that. I forgot.” Tenma apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Yuki started to have random attack the third time Muku raped him. While I was trying to calm him down, Chikage suddenly came into our room and handed me those. I know I should have asked a professional, but that would have risked Yuki, so I just decided to trust Chikage since he looked like he knew a lot about those things. I asked him how he knew and if it’s safe, but he just forced me to give those to Yuki. Well, it was working so I didn’t ask him anything more.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at each other. “Fishy.” Is what most of them said.</p><p> </p><p>“You think we should give it to a doctor to check the contents?” Azuma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you guys want to expose Yuki for murder, and Tenma and Chikage for using suspicious drugs, then sure.” What Banri said made them think. Tenma placed a palm on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Oh great. First murder, now drugs. I really should have thought of my actions.’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warnings: mention of rape, violence, mention of drugs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always forgot to update but now here it is. And hi again antis I swear read the freaking tags if y'all hate this then don't read it, simple right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chikage sat on his chair and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it. It was missing.” He looked at the lists of the members of Mankai Company.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I wonder which of you guys took that dangerous drug~”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Izumi. “A huge chance. Though it looks like her head is already messed up since the beginning. Same with Tsumugi. Hmm… Muku? Hahaha, maybe? For Yuki perhaps?” He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“My brain isn’t really working right now. I wonder why.” His phone vibrated. A message from Tsuzuru.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenma already spilled the beans to everyone since Yuki and Muku went feral last night. We’re at a hospital right now. Yuki attacked Omi and Misumi, and Taichi stabbed himself and Yuki.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“How amusing. Everyone is messed up on the head.” He covered his mouth. “I think their insaneness is rubbing off on me as well.”</p><p> </p><p>He replied to Tsuzuru with a code that only the two of them knows. It’s about the drug that Chikage was talking about that is missing.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I go, maybe I should search for Chigasaki and Sakyo. I’m curious where the two of them went this time.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Muku told me that he has feelings for Yuki, but got really sad when Yuki and Taichi announced that they were together.” Kumon started.</p><p> </p><p>“I was there when Muku told that to Kumon.” Juza then continued. “It’s not that he was just sad. He really went mad. You guys just haven’t seen how much he snaps at little things when it’s only the three of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he told us he was stalking Yuki one time, only to find out that Yuki murdered someone. He used that as an opportunity to have him. Blackmailed him that he will separate him and Taichi if Yuki doesn’t do everything that Muku says.” Kumon continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised Rurikawa didn’t even thought about killing Sakisaka.” Tasuku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Taichi told him that it’s okay as long as it’s not his family or anyone in Mankai.” Tenma answered.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet he attacked me.” Omi laughed and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Muku looked like he hypnotized Yuki or something to forget all the deals he and Taichi made.” Azami said while holding his own neck. It’s still wrapped with bandage.</p><p> </p><p>They went silent after that. Tsuzuru was the first one to open his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we supposed to do now? We still haven’t even told their family that they were brought here. And we even lied to the doctors that it was an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt they’ll buy that.” Banri said as he looked at Omi. “You don’t look like you have been in an accident.” Omi just smiled at Banri and Banri sighed.</p><p>“I think we should try to get a hold of everyone first.” Citron suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like only those three committed crimes. Even though Masumi agreed to it, Izumi is still hiding Masumi somewhere. It’s still kidnapping. And Sakyo, Itaru, and Guy haven’t gotten home yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to make Guy search for more?” Azuma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Though I told him to keep searching, maybe he should stop. Let the police handle that. They are big names, people will look for them eventually,” Citron answered Azuma and Azuma just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call him for now. You guys think about what I said.” Citron stood up and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right though. I mean, for once he is.” Tsuzuru said and laughed lightly. The others just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s keep this from their families for now. I know they’ll be worried, but those worries will increase if they found out what their kids have been doing these past few months.” Tasuku said and everyone just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of us should go home and rest first.” Azami told them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you and Misumi go. You two are injured. You go home too, Kazunari. Homare, take your highness with you and go home as well.” Azuma said and everyone who he mentioned nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving too. I’m talking to Muku. You, Kumon and Tenma. Stay here.” Juza told them.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll stay here. How about you Banri?” Tsuzuru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll stay too. My troupe members are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving. I have to go somewhere.” Tasuku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Azuma asked. Tasuku leaned to him a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Look for Tsumugi. Who knows what the fuck he did to Sakuma again.” Azuma’s expression got bitter.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he told you why he was doing this?” Azuma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“All he said is he wants Sakuma for himself and for Sumeragi to suffer.” He sighed and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Banri asked Azuma. Azuma lightly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to know. Winter Troupe problems.” Banri just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sakuya. Wake up.” Sakuya scratched his eyes and felt his mouth is full so he spitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“May…be? Water…” Someone handed water to Sakuya and immediately drank it. He lowered his head to check whatever he spitted. He wanted to puke.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Cum again… It must be Tsumugi’s’  </em>He laughed at his own thought. Like he ever had sex with someone besides Tsumugi. Yeah. Not even with Tenma.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little better now. Thank you, Masumi.” Masumi smiled at him as he reached for Sakuya’s glass and placed it beside his table.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumugi sure did… messed you up again.” Sakuya only nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“My body still actually hurts.” Masumi stood up and took something from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. I’ll massage you.” Sakuya smiled. A smile that never showed on his face since Masumi went missing.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Masumi.” He faced his back to Masumi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘My situation might be shitty, at least I have Masumi again by my side.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if I left you even though you’re going through… this.” Masumi said and Sakuya shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. You don’t have to always have to worry about me. I’m just happy that you really are fine and you look happy too.” Masumi then leaned his head on Sakuya’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m really happy. I’m with Izumi. You’re here too.” They stayed there for some time until Sakuya heard Masumi snoring. He laughed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I should bring him back to his room.” He looked at the door. It was Izumi. Sakuya’s expression got blank as he stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Are you still mad? Hey, I even told Tsumugi that he can place you here for the mean time. Until you finally love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never love Tsumugi.” Izumi laughed as he approached Masumi and Sakuya.</p><p> </p><p>“Really now. I wonder? One of the reasons I fell for Masumi is for how clingy he is to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I am not like you. Also, don’t go compare Masumi to Tsumugi. Masumi is an angel, Tsumugi is literally Lucifer.” Izumi laughed at the comparison.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so true though. But if Tsumugi is Lucifer, I wonder what makes Muku, Sakyo, and Itaru then?” Sakuya furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You already know what Yuki and Muku are doing right?” Sakuya nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the surface. I never knew everything they did and why they did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s obvious. Everything is about love. Everything is for love.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakuya looked at her disgustingly. “How could you call that love? How can you call this love? You may be in a relationship with Masumi, you may be each other’s happiness, but I tell you director, you knew nothing about love.”</p><p> </p><p>Izumi closed the distance between her and Sakuya’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is love? Self-sacrifice? Like what you think you did for Tenma?” Sakuya stared back at Izumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Love is pure. And you and Tsumugi are not in love. You two are obsessed.” Izumi laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sakuya. My love for Masumi is too pure that I’m willing to do everything I can to stay things between us the same as always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? While disregarding the feelings of others who treasure and love you two as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakuya.” Izumi looked at him with a serious look. “Before you tell me that I disregard others’ feelings, maybe you should have told that to Sakyo and Itaru first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-?” Izumi then left the room. Sakuya tried to stand up and walked but got stopped by something. Sakuya sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I’m tied up.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Juza!” Azami held Juza from his waists as he tried to stop Juza from punching Muku again. Muku spit some blood and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Felt better? Ju-chan~?” Muku smirked at Juza.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck hell no. How dare you point your knife at Azami!”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. If you attacked Muku again, I’m sending you away.” Hisoka threatened Juza and all he can do is sat down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you happy Muku?” Muku raised an eyebrow to Juza’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I gonna be happy when my love is on the hospital, knocking on death’s door, while I am here.” It was Juza’s turn to smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve to not be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah fuck you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kazunari opened the door and looked at Muku. He walked towards him and handed some food. Since Omi and Tsuzuru and Izumi aren’t around, Homare ordered some food to be delivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mukkun I…” He looked down and met Muku’s eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“At least eat something.” Muku just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How will I? I’m tied up. And I’m not in the mood. And are you sure you should even feed me? Won’t you guys kill me as well?” Kazunari’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. We’re just keeping you here for a mean time until we figure out what we should do to you and Yuki. And uuhh… well, to Director if they ever found her again. So please eat. I’ll feed you.” After Kazunari explained, Muku’s stomach grumbled. Muku rolled his eyes and Kazunari smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. Say ah.” Muku opened his mouth as Kazunari proceeded to feed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Juza.” Azami sat in front of Juza. Juza only looked at Azami.</p><p> </p><p>“Be completely honest with me, what do you want to happen to Muku?” He whispered so that no one can hear them. Juza evaded Azami’s eyes and bit his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be lying if I said I want to do the right thing if all this time all I did were the wrong things.” Juza sighed. “I did all sort of wrong things when it comes to Kumon and Muku.” Juza messed his own hair. Azami could only stare at him, not knowing how to respond. He’s not even sure what Juza was implying in what he said.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Think we can finally move later?” Sakyo said as he gulp down a glass of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno. I’m still not sure where the fuck did Izumi placed Masumi.” Itaru answered as he messed his own hair.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! If you just didn’t lose to Masumi, we wouldn’t have this problem!” Sakyo raised an eyebrow at Itaru.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean if you didn’t lose to Tachibana then we will not be in this situation.” Itaru only rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell we’re just both losers.” Itaru slammed the table. “But not anymore. I’ll win Masumi over this time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm close to finishing the story but I decided to post the first chapter first since I just wanted to let everyone know its existence lol, and the first chapter is the only chapter that I don't have to revise anymore</p><p>And to anyone who might ask, no, Sakuya and Tsumugi don't fall under the category of pedophilia because Sakuya is 19</p><p>Also comment if you think I haven't tagged something I should tag thanks for the support :DDDDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>